


Happy Birthday, Savior

by giors1



Series: Chances Are [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's birthday. A candle. A desire.<br/>And also something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Short flash fic based on a prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> OUaT is not mine.

“Emma?” Silence. Just a voice in the dark.

“Emma?” Regina tried to wake her up with a low voice, but apparently it was far from being heard.

“Miss Swan! Wake up!” Emma slowly opened her eyes just to notice that it was still night, outside the windows of her bedroom.

“What?!” The only simple word Emma was able to mutter.

“It’s midnight sharp. Happy birthday, dear…”

“I hope you don’t materialize yourself in the bedroom of every Storybrooke citizen to wish them happy birthday…”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who owns this privilege, at the moment, but I don’t think this will last longer if you keep on—”

Emma interrupted her with a kiss. A soft, tender kiss. Lips dancing and fingers running to the brunette’s hair. When they eventually parted, Emma could only think about her second universal priority.

“A cake with candles is too much to ask?”. Regina tried to contain another smile, the first of thousand smiles Emma had the amazing skill to cause every day.

“I think it is, actually. But I brought you something else, anyway”

Regina took Emma’s hand and closed her eyes. Her magic, the last few bits she was left with, was enough to create a little, pink sparkling flame levitating on the blonde’s palm.

“Make a wish, sheriff…”

Emma closed her eyes too, just for a moment. It was definitely an easy task to make a wish with such an amazing woman kneeled beside her bed. And she blew on the magic tiny flame.

“I should go or your birthday will be also remembered as the day Snow White got an heart attack” Regina stated, with a bit of sadness in her words. It was too soon, and no one could have imagined that the former Evil Queen and the Savior had a solid habitude of arranging clandestine _rendez-vous_.

“You’re right. And _we_ don’t want that” Emma underlined the word _we_ with a wink.

“No, we don’t”. Another smile on Regina’s face. The more she tried to hide those simple acts of happiness, the more she looked beautiful. “I look forward to see you tomorrow, Sheriff”.

“So do I. I want my wish to come true”.

This time it wasn’t just a smile. It was a kiss, followed by the familiar purple smoke.

Emma lay down, alone in her room again.

Waiting for tomorrow. Without the need to wish a thing, because she already had everything she could wish for.

Love.


End file.
